villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Summerween Trickster
The Summerween Trickster is the main antagonist of the Gravity Falls Season 1 episode "Summerween". He is a mysterious creature who is part of Gravity Falls local legend. He is said to punish children who do not show proper respect to the Summerween spirit. He was voiced by . History It was revealed later in the episode that, upon removing his mask, the Trickster was made up of old discarded candy that trick-or-treaters threw away. Just as he was about to eat Dipper, Mabel, and their friends, the previosuly eaten Soos bursts out of his belly. Soos says that he enjoys eating the candy his body is made of, and the Summerween Trickster explains that all he just wanted was for someone to eat him, crying gumdrop tears of joy before dying. Appearance The Summerween Trickster is made up entirely of candy, hidden beneath layers of patchwork clothing. He is an unusually tall figure, first seen disguised in a lime green jack-o-lantern mask, a crumpled brown hat with a dark brown band, a light brown coat, brown pants, and brown shoes. He is able to grow an extra pair of arms and extend them to grasp his victims. In his second form, he appears to be more malformed, crawling on four legs and extending his body to a certain length. His true form is an amorphous purple cluster of candy, with specific pieces forming his true face: he has two mints for eyes, two white and green rolls of a candy for eyebrows, red licorice outlining a mouth, and candy corn for teeth. Powers and Abilities The Summerween Trickster is an incredibly agile and flexible creature, able to move both on two legs and all fours with spider-like movements. He is also quite strong and powerful, able to lift people with a single hand and tear off car doors with relatively little effort. As a sentient mass of candy, he can also reform if smashed to pieces, change his shape, and swallow an entire person. The Trickster also seems to possess other, more paranormal powers, such as having an ability to light a jack-o'-melon with a finger tip, cause lights to flicker, and sudden chilling winds to occur. Gallery S1E12 Summerween Monster.png|The Summerween Trickster Trickster meeting.png|The Summerween Trickster threatening the kids. S1E12 Summerween Monster Hand.png|The Summerween Trickster attacking Dipper. S1e12 delicious children.png|The Summerween Trickster about to eat Gorney. S1e12 trickster photo.png|A picture of the Summerween Trickster on Mabel's phone. S1e12 Summerween Trickster with goo in mouth.png|Summerween Tricker's true form. Summerween.jpg|The Summerween Trickster wanting candy from the kids. No clothes.png|The Summerween Trickster without his disguise. Tumblr mauawtXCJN1rd63jho1 500.png|The Summerween Trickster jumping on the car. Summerween Trickster on Truck.png|The Summerween Trickster chasing Soos and the kids. No mask.jpg|The Summerween Trickster's true face. S1e12 The Trickster lays down.png|The Summerween Trickster crying before he dies. S1e12 nopeopenope.png|Summerween Trickster transforming. S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg|Summerween Tricker reveals himself to Soos. Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg|The Summerween Trickster on a promotional poster. Trivia *The Summerween Trickster can be seen at 0:33 in the Gravity Falls theme song, in one of the pictures. *The Summerween Trickster is likely a homage to the internet horror icon Slender Man. Later in the episode, his form and behavior are an homage to No-Face from the 2001 Japanese animated film Spirited Away. *In the promo for "Summerween", the Trickster is colored a much brighter purple than in the actual episode. *The Summerween Trickster is implied to be the cause of death for at least three teenagers: Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie, as their gravestones appear in the online game PinesQuest. Navigation Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Food Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Golems Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Changer Category:Suicidal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Mutants Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Parody/Homage Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster